


my heart is mayhem, but i love it

by uwuwonho



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I didn't mean to make it fluffy or as long as it is but oh well, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Might turn into a series if y'all want it, One Shot, Power bottom Yeonjun, Roommates, Smut, Submissive Soobin, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuwonho/pseuds/uwuwonho
Summary: on their roommate agreement, soobin and yeonjun agreed that they were allowed to share things without asking; however, was lube involved in that agreement?





	my heart is mayhem, but i love it

**Author's Note:**

> not going to lie, i literally just wanted to write smut and i loved txt and their debut. this might turn into a series who knows? we'll all see where it goes together.

When Soobin agreed to be Yeonjun's roommate, he had signed a contract required by the university. They were supposed to label what they could and couldn't do as roommates, and both of them barely bothered to read over the agreement. Soobin merely signed his name and continued with moving his things in, and Yeonjun followed suit. The two never referenced the agreement again, Soobin having honestly forgotten they even signed it. They got along fairly well as roommates. They kept out of each other’s business and were never really annoyed with one another. It wasn’t until midterms season that the agreement was ever mentioned again, in a rather odd situation.

Soobin was the type to stay up late and study, and on this particular day he had two essays he was supposed to be writing; however, he was procrastinating. Now, most people who know Soobin would say he’s rather lazy and slower at doing things, but right now he just didn’t have the energy to put into this essay – instead, his mind focused the little bit of energy somewhere else. 

He sat at his desk, his laptop light was the only thing on seeing as how it was almost one in the morning. He had two windows open on his laptop, one was a blank word document, and the other was porn. Soobin’s go to porn was always something vanilla, having enjoyed the basics of sex, however he enjoyed gay porn. He was gay, some people knew in his life, but he didn’t bother to come out to anyone because to him it wasn’t that big of a deal. Anyway, the porn was fucking amazing. The top was going slow, moving in and out of the bottom’s ass with such a satisfying pace that made Soobin’s underwear grow incredibly tight. 

God, was he about to jerk off with Yeonjun in the room? 

He had masturbated in the showers before, but never in a room with someone else present, even if they were sleeping. It just felt… wrong. The more he listened to the bottom’s moans and the top’s words of encouragement to the bottom, he could feel a bead of precum that collected at the tip of his cock, allowing his underwear to stick to him. He sighed, standing up to look around in his desk for lube. 

**“Shit,”** he cursed under his breath as he banged his toe against the desk, not sure if he was imagining that Yeonjun had moved around a bit in his bed. He had the realization that he ran out of lube a few weeks ago after he hooked up with that cute upperclassman Jimin. A part of him was considering jerking off without lube, because why waste it, but he knew it would be over quicker and feel better if he had some. 

Then he remembered – Yeonjun had bought some lube a few weeks back when they went to the store together, saying he wanted it just in case. It wasn’t Soobin’s place to mention that Yeonjun hadn’t used it with another person since it was purchased, because he never leaves the room and Yeonjun rarely has guests over, but he at least knew that it was there. 

He was so desperate at this point, his mind not really thinking as he moved to Yeonjun’s desk, not seeing it in there as he quietly ran to the dresser that belonged to Yeonjun. He opened the top drawer, seeing the boy’s rather cute underwear and socks neatly placed. He takes a moment to look through, trying not to move too many things, when he sees a black bag tucked in the back. Soobin pulls it out and opens it, smiling to himself at what he finds. There are boxes of condoms and two things of lube, one opened and one unopened. He doesn’t look at which one he grabs, quietly putting the bag back and closing the drawer. 

Soobin hurries back to the desk, stripping himself of his underwear before he sits down. He pours some of the lube into his hand, setting it aside before gripping his semi-hard dick. The cool sensation of the lube against his dick makes him shiver, sighing to himself as he bites his lip. He pops his headphone back in with the hand not covered in lube, pressing play again to continue the video. 

He pumps his dick with the slow movements of the top in the video, watching it keenly to make sure to speed up if the man does. **“Fuck,”** he says, not sure if it was as quiet as he had hoped. He watches the top in the video switch positions, which gives him a second to catch his breath and stop following his motions. Just before he starts to continue jerking himself off, he hears someone clear his throat. 

**“Soobin, is that my lube?”**

Soobin barely hears the comment, a mix of the moans and his own thoughts muting almost any other sounds. He stops when he finally feels a hand on his shoulder, jumping as he whines **“What the fuck Yeonjun?!”**

He tries to cover himself, looking up at Yeonjun with his face beating red. Yeonjun grabs the bottle of lube on the counter, turning to head to his drawer as he follows the same process Soobin did earlier. When he sees the lube is gone, he sighs, looking over at Soobin as he flicks the light on. 

**“So, it is my lube…”** Yeonjun sighs, not putting it back in the bag as he walks back over toward his roommate. 

**“Y-you can’t be mad, we agreed in our roommate agreement to share things without having to ask.”** Soobin’s voice is shaking, watching the older boy as he moves closer to him. He can’t help but still be erect, the sounds of the video still playing in his headphones as he finally takes one out and lets it fall to the ground. 

Yeonjun looks at his computer screen, eyebrows raising as he watched. He leans over and pulls the headphones out, the sounds of skin slapping and manly groans echoing in the room. Soobin’s face is warm and red, avoiding eye contact with Yeonjun. 

**“I never said you had to stop,”** he says, moving to lean against his bed frame as he hands the lube back to Soobin. 

Soobin takes a moment, not sure if he should continue at this point, as he slowly grabs the lube. He can feel Yeonjun’s eyes on him as he pours more onto his hand, which he then transfers to his cock. He hesitates and decides to continue where he left off, this time trying to be quicker so that way he can just give the lube back to Yeonjun and act like this never happened. 

He gets lost in the video again, following the movements of the top as he lets his head fall back slightly, moaning a bit louder with his eyes closed. He almost forgets Yeonjun is watching him, until he can feel the other’s hands on his shoulders. He opens his eyes and sees Yeonjun above him, massaging his shoulders and smiling down at Soobin. As Soobin halts the movements with his hands, Yeonjun’s hands move down Soobin’s frame. He starts to feel his chest through the fabric of his shirt, stopping to grip the male’s pecs. 

**“Keep going,”** the older male says, giving an encouraging nod to Soobin. The younger male continues, wanting to watch the video but almost being lost in the other male’s eyes. He keeps eye contact, allowing his hand to slow again as he almost feels Yeonjun moving in closer. 

Before Soobin can process what is happening, he feels Yeonjun’s lips against his own. He opens his mouth a bit, a mix of shock and pleasure as he whines into the older male’s mouth. Yeonjun’s hands continue to massage into his chest, slowing as his focus now moves to making out with Soobin. 

Yeonjun moves out from behind him, breaking the kiss to move in front of the male. Soobin looks saddened by the absence of his lips but is quickly shocked when he feels Yeonjun straddle him. The male sleeps in just boxers, so the sight of his muscular frame on top of him is enough to numb any sadness he might be feeling. 

**“Y-yeonjun,”** he whines out, feeling the boy now rocking slowly against his hardened cock, **“What’re you doing?”**

Yeonjun guides Soobin’s hands to his hips, allowing him to hold as Yeonjun slowly rotates his ass against the erection. Soobin is blushing again, a mess underneath the older male as he tries to speak again but Yeonjun shuts him up with a kiss. The lips feel like they fit against Soobin’s in an oddly familiar way, like they’re supposed to be there. Soobin’s eyes flutter closed, allowing his hands to move to the boy’s ass to grip it slightly, spreading his cheeks as he lets his dick slide in between them, the fabric of the boy’s underwear was soft enough to add an extra level of friction to the movement. 

**“I can keep going, but only if you want me to.”** Yeonjun says, smirking as he starts to kiss Soobin’s neck, letting his teeth graze the skin before biting down ever so slightly. 

**“P-please keep going,”** Soobin says, not sure what was going to happen next but also not being opposed to whatever was on Yeonjun’s mind. 

Yeonjun smirks at that, standing up from his lap to remove his underwear, revealing his now erect dick that bounces to life. Soobin smiles, licking his lip before Yeonjun grabs his hands. **“Come here,”** he says, moving to Yeonjun’s bed as the older male lays on his back, his legs up in the air as he points to the lube. 

Soobin chuckles, **“I know where to go from here.”** He grabs the lube, pouring some onto his fingers and onto the male’s hole. He looks at Yeonjun, as if to ask for permission, and Yeonjun understands. He nods, but his hand then guides Soobin’s directly to his entrance. Yeonjun’s hand is what pushes Soobin’s to start to feel his hole, and with the guidance, Soobin enters one digit. The feeling sends shivers down Yeonjun’s spine, making him whine a bit as he starts to properly wake up. He waits for a second and nods, Soobin following suit as he adds another finger. 

Soobin watches his fingers vanish into Yeonjun’s hole, moaning at the feeling of the warm muscles flexing slightly against his fingers. Yeonjun starts to push down on them, his mouth hanging open as he breathes heavily, smirking when another finger is added. Soobin fingers him slowly, scissoring them open as he feels just how painfully erect his cock is. 

**“I’m more than ready, Soobin,”** Yeonjun moans out, sweat collecting on his body as he feels Soobin pull out his fingers. Soobin moves to grab a condom but Yeonjun stops him, **“I’m uh, I’m clean if you are. I have my test papers if you want to see them b-“,** Soobin interrupts him with a kiss, smiling as he pulls away, **“I believe you, and yeah I’m clean too.”**

There was an odd sense of trust here, one they both felt. Yeonjun moves slightly, allowing room on the bed for Soobin as he lays down, Yeonjun sitting up beside him. Soobin’s shirt is removed by Yeonjun as he leans down, kissing his chest as he slowly mounts the younger man, pouring lube on his cock as he starts to jerk it slightly, looking up at Soobin. After he can feel how slick Soobin’s dick is, he places his knees on either side of Soobin’s hips, gripping the younger male’s cock as he leans back on it slowly. 

The feeling of Soobin’s tip prying through his hole is astounding, he hisses slightly as he lets Soobin enter him entirely. He sits there, chuckling as he watched Soobin’s face. Soobin has his hands behind his head, his eyes fixated on Yeonjun as he is biting his lip. Yeonjun sighs, **“You ready?”** Soobin nods and before he can say anything in return, Yeonjun is slowly rocking down against him. 

Yeonjun thought he was a whining mess, but when he hears Soobin groaning and letting out small cute noises he can’t help but laugh. He fucks down onto Soobin, who he figured would be the type to sit there and let someone have at it; he doesn’t mind, he prefers to take control anyway. 

Yeonjun leans forward, pulling the taller boy’s head toward him as he kisses him deeply, moaning into the male’s mouth. They keep each other in this position, Yeonjun’s arms moving to wrap underneath Soobin’s armpits, holding Soobin close as Soobin throws his arms over his shoulders. 

Soobin pulls away from the kiss, his hips now moving a bit more in a needy manner as his voice shakes. **“Yeonjun I-“** before he can even say it, Yeonjun is nodding, **“Do it, cum in me.”**

With permission, Soobin groans into the kiss again, the feeling of emptying himself into Yeonjun is pure ecstasy. Yeonjun whines out in pure lust, a lewd noise filling the room as the slushing noises of his dick inside of him echo louder with the added liquid. Yeonjun can feel lube and cum seep from his hole, but he isn’t going to stop until he has milked himself and Soobin. 

He leans back, his hands steadying himself on Soobin’s chest as he starts to quickly fuck down onto the still hard cock. He throws his head back, groaning loudly at the feeling as he finally looks down at Soobin who seems to be in awe of the sight. Before he knows it, he feels Soobin’s hand on his cock, which was previously slapping against his lower abdomen with how quick he fucked down on him. 

**“Cum for me Yeonjun,”** he says in a rather husky tone, one Yeonjun has never heard him use before – it’s really fucking hot. 

Soobin’s hand is quicker on his cock, almost doubling the speed of Yeonjun’s hips as he slows with ease, which in turn makes Yeonjun burst at the seams. He cries out, letting a high-pitched whine move into a low, almost growl as he continues to slowly fuck down onto the cock that was now softening inside of him. He removes himself from Soobin’s dick, the feeling of cum dripping now as he lays beside the younger boy. 

There is a moment of silence, just the sounds of their heavy breathing mixed with the video that was still playing in the background. Yeonjun looks up at Soobin, both of their faces red and damp with sweat as he they both start to laugh. 

**“So that roommate agreement…”** Yeonjun says, poking Soobin’s chest playfully as Soobin’s hand plays in Yeonjun’s hair. 

**“We don’t have to ever talk about this again, if you don’t want to?”** Soobin says, sounding like a kid in trouble. 

Yeonjun chuckles again, letting his finger draw small circlces on Soobin’s chest, **“Don’t say that, I’d love to talk about this… maybe over coffee or something. We got a lot of catching up to do, seeing as how we don’t know as much about each other as we thought we did.”**

Soobin smiles down at him, holding him close before sighing. **“We should probably shower.”**

Yeonjun nods, slapping his chest playfully, **“Come on big boy, let’s go clean up so you can actually write your papers.”**


End file.
